Shave the Day
Shave the Day is a fan-made Happy Tree Friends episode. Plot Lumpy is seen shaving while driving a car with a bottle of water to wash off the shaving cream. He looks in the inside mirror and doesn't notices The Entertainer crossing the street on his unicycle. The Entertainer gets frightened by Lumpy's approaching car before Lumpy notices him and drives around him running over a mailbox and ripping off a piece of skin from his neck causing him to start loosing blood. The Entertainer smiles in relief before getting his head smashed by the mailbox. Meanwhile Sarky is seen painting the facade of a house while standing on a ladder. He looks on his watch before getting off the ladder to his break going past Funky Skunk who is seen trying to impress Petunia. Sarky sits on a bench and gets a lunchbox out of his suitcase. He opens it and gets a sandwich out. But as soon as he wants to take a bite he notices Lumpy's car driving towards him. Sarky immediately jumps off the bench and tries to get out of the way but gets hit by the car. He tries to hold on the bumper but gets his legs and abdomen scraped off by the asphalt before getting his face smashed by a rock lying on the road. Lumpy gets dizzy from the amount of blood lost and drives against the ladder causing it to fall over. The bucket falls down and crushes Funky Skunk under it. Petunia sees the shade of the ladder on the ground and tries to avoid getting crushed by running down the side walk before getting her abdomen sliced apart by the stairs. Lumpy is seen trying to cover the wound with duct tape when he notices the entrance of the hospital. He tries to put on the brakes only to notice that his water bottle blocks the brake. Meanwhile Doc is seen exiting the ambulance through the back door. He steps out only to get crushed between the rear bumper of the ambulance and Lumpy's car cutting off the upper half of his body. Lumpy smashs his head against the steering wheel by the impact. Lumpy crawles out of the car towards the staircase to the entrance of the hospital. He crawles up the stairs while losing blood. When he finally reaches the doorknob The Mole open the door and crushes him in the process. We cut to the inside of the ambulance where Cuddles still lies and loses blood out of an open wound on his neck. The closing iris shows the heart monitor stop beeping meaning that he died because of the blood-loss. Moral: "Good things come to those who wait!" Deaths *The Entertainer gets his head smashed by a mailbox. *Sarky gets his face smashed by a rock. *Funky Skunk is crushed under a bucket. *Petunia gets her abdomen sliced apart by the stairs of a ladder. *Doc gets the upper half of his body cut off. *Lumpy is crushed by a door. *Cuddles dies of blood-loss. Injuries *Lumpy cuts off a piece of skin of his neck with a razor. *Sarky gets his abdomen scraped by the asphalt. *Lumpy smashes his face against the steering wheel. *Cuddles got an open wound on his neck. Trivia *The concept of the episode is similar to the episode The Way You Make Me Wheel . **Lumpy also stars in both episodes. *This is one of the few times the moral has nothing to do with the episode. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Redges' episodes Category:Season 102 Episodes Category:Solo Survivor